Una relajada rutina
by Fujoshi Neko-hentai
Summary: Love Neko Esta es la rutina de Yabuki-sensei y Necoco...


Estaba encerrado en su habitación, solo, con su respiración acelerada como único sonido en toda el área. Tragando grueso, Eiji observó la puerta con insistencia, a sabiendas de que dentro de poco se empezarían a escuchar las quejas de su minino. Su _relajada rutina_ estaba a punto de comenzar.

Como invocado, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un Necoco sonriente.

- **¡Eiji, no lo hemos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo!** -casi gritó el aparente chico con cola y orejas de gato.

 _¡¿Que no lo hemos hecho?!_ pensó irónico pero irritado _¡No puedo caminar bien desde la sesión de ayer! ¡¿Y quiere más?!_

Efectivamente, el día anterior al neko le dio por seducir a su "amo", terminando todo con un Eiji furioso bajo las sábanas de su cama y un Necoco repitiendo "¡Perdóname, Eiji, te prometo que no vuelvo a hacerte decir cosas demasiado sucias!" o "¡No lo vuelvo a hacer, lo juro, pero no me ignores! ¡Esta vez lo siento de verdad!"

- **¡¿Cómo puedes sentirlo, eh?!** -repitió como aquella vez en la que lo hicieron por primera vez, pero era cierto, ¡¿Cómo podía sentirlo de verdad, si él era el que más parecía disfrutarlo?!

El chico, haciendo un puchero creíble y con lágrimas de cocodrilo, se le acercó.

- **¡Vamos, Eiji, no seas malo!** -gimió. Con el ceño fruncido pero un sonrojo adornándolo, Eiji se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio, ignorándolo- **¡Eiji, no me ignores!** -volvió a decir, revoloteando a su alrededor. El aludido, haciendo como que la virgen le habla, sigue con su trabajo.

Necoco frunció el ceño. Eiji estaba comenzando a desesperarlo, quería, no, necesitaba que Eiji estuviera bajo suyo gimiendo su nombre. Bien, lo admitía, nunca sintió verdaderamente el haberle hecho de todo a Eiji, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de escuchar sus gemidos y ver su cara de total placer, el único pequeño detalle, casi insignificante, era que él, Necoco, se estaba volviendo adicto a hacerle este tipo de cosas a su amado dueño, y el otro se negaba después de haberle cumplido el capricho.

- **Eiji, si sigues así, me veré obligado a tomar medidas drásticas...** -canturreó ante una nueva idea que llegó a su mente. Haciendo caso omiso, Yabuki-sensei siguió con lo suyo.

Con una sonrisa felina, se acercó por atrás de su dueño. Sus traviesas manos se acercaron a los pantalones del profesor, que al sentirlo, un escalofrío lo recorrió de cuerpo entero, pero debido a su posición, no podía hacer nada más que reclamar.

- **¡Gato pervertido, deja de tocarme!** -bueno, tampoco es como si de verdad quisiera soltarse, pudiendo tomar las manos del neko y quitárselas de encima. Si se era sincero, también tenía ganas de seguir con el "jueguito" que Necoco había iniciado ayer, pero su orgullo y su dignidad no se lo permitían.

Fue el turno de ignorar de Necoco, que rápidamente se deshizo del cinturón, deslizando la bragueta lentamente...

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Eiji se levantó de su asiento, quitándose las manos del gatuno chico para voltearse y seguir con su ley del hielo en la sala. No contaba que, a medio camino, el neko se abalanzara sobre él y lo tumbara bocabajo en la cama.

De nuevo había caído, no le quedaba más que aceptar su destino.

Necoco, al ver la sumisión de su dueño, amplió su sonrisa gatuna y comenzó a lamer el cuello masculino de forma provocativa, mientras se deshacía con agilidad de la molesta ropa de la parte baja de Eiji.

- **¿Ya te rendiste, Eiji?** -murmuró cerca de su oído para luego morder el lóbulo del mismo, seductor.

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un gruñido.

Paseó sus traviesas manos por la espalda y hombros del peliplateado, bajando lentamente hasta posarlas sobre las lindas nalgas de su amo. Las separó y su cola hizo acto de presencia en el ano del mayor, jugando en su entrada para tentarlo.

- **Hm... Nn...** -gemía entre dientes.

- **Eiji...** -canturreó- **Di que me amas...** -al notar por donde iba el asunto, Eiji se tensó nuevamente y se removió inquieto bajo el cuerpo del felino- **¡Oh, vamos, Eiji! Sólo dilo... di que me amas...** -su sonrisa se ensanchó al notar el sonrojo de su dueño.

- **G-gato pervertido...** -Necoco se acercó al cuello de Eiji y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la piel expuesta mientras su mano desabrochaba con un poco de dificultad los botones de la camisa, uno a uno...

- **Vamos, Eiji, sólo di que me amas...** -susurró en su oído para después lamerlo de forma provocativa. Ambos estaban duros, Eiji necesitaba sentirlo dentro y Necoco necesitaba escucharlo decir esas dos palabras que tanto le gustaban.

- **T-te...** -el movimiento de la cola de Necoco se intensificó, introduciendo una pequeña parte a su ano, haciéndolo gemir en media frase.

- **No te oigo, Eiji, dilo más fuerte...** -su apreciada cola se detuvo momentáneamente, mientras su sonrisa seguía intacta, pícara.

- **Te amo... Necoco...** -dijo su nombre como una súplica, un poco agitado por las recientes sensaciones. Satisfecho, Necoco enrolló su cola en el miembro de Eiji para luego introducirse de golpe y hasta el fondo en la cavidad de su amo- **¡Ahh!** -gimió.

Empezando con movimientos suaves, Necoco se acercó hasta su oído.

- **¿Te molestarás conmigo si también meto mi cola?** -susurró.

- **¡N-necoco...! No se te ¡Ah! No.. te atrevas... ¡Ahh!...** -gemía. No creía poder soportar algo así, nunca lo admitiría conscientemente (Ya le había hecho decírselo mientras tenían sexo), pero el pene de Necoco era lo suficientemente grande como para que le haya dolido en la primera vez que lo metió, y de por sí su pobre trasero seguía intentando acostumbrarse a que semejante invasor lo llenara de repente sin una previa estimulación no se imaginaba lo que se sentiría con el pene y la cola al mismo tiempo.

- **Vamos, Eiji, sabes que sí quieres, piensa las cosas que te haría...** -no desistiría en su cometido. En alguna otra ocasión lo habría hecho sin su consentimiento, pero sabía el miedo que le tenía a que algo demasiado grueso entrara por ahí. Por primera vez respetaría su decisión, aunque, claro, sólo si decidía aceptar.

- **N-no...** -poco a poco flaqueaba ante la propuesta, sí, dolería, pero después del dolor... ¡No! Debía mostrarse firme ante ese gato pervertido, pero...

El curso de sus pensamientos se le fue cuando el gatito comenzó a mover su cola de arriba a abajo sobre el pene de su amo, llenándolo de sensaciones en conjunto a lo delicioso que se sentía el tenerlo dentro. Necoco disminuyó sus movimientos.

- **Vamos, seré gentil...-** trató nuevamente de persuadirlo.

- **E-eso dijiste la otra vez.** -logró responder con la respiración agitada.

- **Esa vez fue tu culpa, me provocaste.** -volvió al ritmo anterior. Eiji tragó grueso al sentirlo de nuevo asaltarlo sin piedad, entrando y saliendo de su sensible y estrecho canal.

Resignado, apretó las sábanas con fuerza.

- **E-está bien... Huh.. pero si no eres gentil... no volverás a ponerme un dedo encima...** -lo amenazó jadeante.

La sonrisa de Necoco no tenía precio.

Con cuidado salió de su dueño. Separó aún más las nalgas de Eiji y dejó entrar primero a su cola para acostumbrarlo un poco. Llegando ya al tope, empezó a moverla para hacer espacio. Eiji no pudo controlar más sus gemidos. Ayudándose con sus dedos, Necoco abrió un poco más la estrecha entrada, relamiéndose los labios sin borrar su sonrisa. Acercó su miembro nuevamente a la entrada y comenzó a empujar poco a poco. Gimieron, uno con cierta molestia y el otro de éxtasis.

Cuando logró introducir la mitad de su miembro, se detuvo por completo y esperó con paciencia a que el peli plata de acostumbrara a la sensación. Poco a poco continuó introduciéndose, de forma lenta. Acarició la espalda de Eiji. Esta vez sí fue gentil.

Yabuki-sensei mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y apretaba las sábanas, trataba lo más que podía de relajarse, aunque le era casi imposible. Agradecía mentalmente a Necoco por tener paciencia y cumplir con su palabra.

- **¿Ya puedo moverme, Eiji?** -escuchó la tranquila voz de Necoco. Ya más relajado, logró asentir con un sonido.

- **P-pero sé delicado.** -pidió con la voz temblorosa. A Necoco lo llenó una ternura inigualable, ¡Se veía tan frágil! Cumpliría su palabra y sería gentil, cuando se acostumbrara comenzaría con el verdadero juego.

Comenzó a mecerse lentamente, sosteniendo las caderas de su amado. Bajó una de sus manos hasta dar con el miembro de Eiji. Sin dudarlo lo tomó y comenzó a masturbarlo con el fin de hacer más llevaderas las sensaciones.

Poco a poco la incomodidad que sentía se fue apaciguando, dando lugar a un ardiente deseo que lo embargaba. Comenzó a mover las caderas para sentir un poco más. Necoco regresó a su gatuna sonrisa y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

- **¿Te gusta así, Eiji?** -dijo en forma de gemido. Como nueva respuesta recibió un nuevo gruñido- **Dime que te gusta, Eiji.-** ¡Oh, mierda! Ya estaba de nuevo con ese jueguito. _Dime..._ No estaba en posición de quejarse, ahí el ventajoso era el neko. Resignado pero feliz, comenzó a balbucear entre gemidos. Diría todo lo que le pidiera decir, con tal de sentir el rico movimiento.

- **¡Ah! M-me gusta...** -Necoco rió bajito.

- **Dime que me amas.**

 **-Te.. te amo...** -con una sonrisa ladina, lo volteó sin salir de él, dejándolos cara a cara. Dejó de moverse un momento y salió de él. Con una cara de súplica, Eiji le rogó con la mirada que no lo obligara a decir más. Necoco ensanchó su sonrisa.

- **¿Quieres que siga, Eiji?** -ronroneó sin quitar su sonrisa pícara. _No, por favor... no de nuevo_ Pensó, un tanto asustado.

- **Necoco...** -rogó. El aludido rió levemente.

- **Vamos, seguiré si me lo pides... ¿Quieres que te la meta?** -un fuerte sonrojo se hizo presente en la cara del peliplateado, que desvió la mirada avergonzado.

- **Por favor...**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Necoco...**

 **-Vamos, dime, Eiji, ¿Quieres que te la meta?** -ya no podía borrar su sonrisa, ¡Eiji se veía tan tierno!

- **Necoco...-** Tragó grueso- **...Quiero que...quiero que...** -se le hacía demasiado difícil decir aquello.

- **No te oigo, ¿Qué quieres?** -su pene y cola se acercaron nuevamente a la entrada, pegó la punta de su miembro y su cola jugó con el pene de su amado amo.

Con un gemido ahogado, Eiji habló, fuerte y claro- **¡Quiero que me la metas!** -satisfecho, Necoco entró sin objetar, su pene y cola se unieron para entrar de nuevo y sin compasión- **¡Ah!** -Necoco intentó un nuevo truco.

Mientras su miembro se movía de adentro hacia afuera con rapidez, su cola se movía dentro de Eiji, que con los ojos desorbitados y la saliva recorriendo su mentón no pudo controlar más sus ahora gritos de placer, repitiendo el nombre del neko una y otra vez.

- **¡Di mi nombre fuerte y claro, Eiji!** -ordenó, moviéndose como animal en celo... de hecho, así era.

- **¡N-Necoco!** -una que otra palabrilla se le escapaba entre gemidos, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar a un volumen tan alto de modo que los vecinos lo oyeran. Necoco se acercó a su amo y lo besó con pasión, deshaciéndose de la camisa del sensei.

Eiji se permitió recorrer el pecho y abdomen del neko, subió por su cuello y llegó hasta sus orejas para acariciarlas. El neko gimió entre besos.

Necoco lo tomó del trasero y se sentó en la cama, subiendo y bajando al hombre con rapidez, deleitando sus... ¿orejas? con el, según él, maravilloso sonido que salía de los labios de su amo.

Eiji gruñía y apretaba los dientes ante tal deleite, ¡Tanto placer no era posible! Se sentía lleno como nunca y clamaba por más cada que el neko disminuía aunque sea un poco la velocidad para aguantar un poco más.

No se resistió y, con poca fuerza de voluntad, mordió el cuello de su _seme_...

 _¡Oh, Eiji!_ pensó el neko con la mirada nublada de puro placer.

Más, más profundo, más rápido, más fuerte... ¡Más!

Chocó varias veces con un punto que sabía hacía gritar a su amo... y esta vez no fue la excepción.

- **¡Ohhh! ¡Necoco! ¡Ah! ¡S-síiiii! ¡Más! ¡Más!.. ¡Ah... Ahí! ¡Ohh, síii!** -chillaba en volumen lo más bajo posible. Y eso hasta Necoco lo respetaba, pues hasta a él le jodían los vecinos quejumbrosos.

Obedeció la orden no completamente dicha y le dio más a su amo. Aún sin saber que podía hacerlo, aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas. La posición era por más comprometedora y perfecta para terminar con la ruda sesión en unas cuantas embestidas más.

Eiji sintió como, momentáneamente, su vista se nublaba y una calor abrasador bajaba desde su vientre para terminar en su entrepierna, terminando en el medio de ambos.

- **¡Oh! ¡Si!** -gimió de forma aguda.

El neko, cegado por el placer que le provocaban las paredes apretaditas del peliplata no se contuvo más y expulsó su semilla al interior de Eiji.

Magnífico.

 _6 horas después..._

- **¡Eiji!** -lloriqueaba Necoco fuera de la habitación de su amo... si, esta vez cerró con llave.

- **¡Cierra la boca, maldito gato pervertido!**

Sí, su rutina era extremadamente relajante.

* * *

Hey!  
Este fue mi primer lemon yaoi... en realidad fue la primera historia yaoi que escribí :3  
El manga es _Love Neko_ y los personajes son confusos, pero está lindo.

Espero que les guste :D

Besos

Amelia :3


End file.
